utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Arianna Leone
Supplemental Information Hair color: orange Eye color: blue Earphones: black with pink lights Dress/Outfit: her color scheme is lightblue and white, with square-wave patterns. Has a pink waveform display and some controls on her belt. Nationality/Race: Italian Quote: “I should really be mad, but it’s tiring, so I forgive you.” Genderbending The genderbent version of Arianna is named Rosario (ローザリオ) and is obtained through g+10 or g+15 flag in the C3 octave. For some reason UTAU hates some of the samples when they're used in the lower range, and sometimes even Rosario is affected, regardless of the genderfactor, and might require some tweaking (such as equalizing). M4 engine is the one that works better in that regard. Fresamp11 can also help him sounding better using of a F0 or negative flag and increasing high frequencies through equalizing during mixing. This last approach has the best results, usually. Development Additional sounds for Italian support have been released in beta. The additional sounds will be romaji encoded. You can hear demos on http://goo.gl/fOmmT. This voicebank probably won't go past beta stage. Japanese VCVs have been recorded and are currently being oto'ed. They have Japanese filenames and japanese aliases. You can hear a demo here goo.gl/ybFKb. Soft Append has been canceled and completely replaced by the VCV (which has softer quality than the CV bank). More demos can be found on the author's Soundcloud page. A V2.0 bank has been recorded and is currently being tested and configured. The new bank has more uniform recordings, albeit a bit less bright. It is romaji-encoded and will support officially Italian, Latin and Japanese languages, although Japanese will be heavily Italian accented (probably more than V1.2 already is, as the strength of trilled r's has been increased a little in order to improve comprehensibility of Italian). The new bank will be bi-pitch, with one main bank in E4 (Same tone as V1.x) and a lower pitch bank in C4 to make up for the distortion that always affects Arianna in the lower range. The bank will also include VC samples, and on the other hand it will contain less CCV than V1.2beta and no CCCVs at all. This will grant more flexibility and smoother singing of both Latin and Italian. Usage Clause Arianna’s voicebank is available free of charge under the following conditions You comply with UTAU Usage Policy (duh). Commercial usage without prior permission is forbidden Redistribution of the voicebank is allowed in case the official distribution link is down. Custom oto.inis can be shared and redistributed with no restrictions Religious expression is allowed as long as the product doesn’t contain offense to other faiths (which should be already included in 1, anyway) Political expression is forbidden Sexual expression is allowed up to a point: explicit sexual content expressed in a vulgar and tasteless fashion is forbidden, innuendos or risque lyrics are ok. If in doubt, ask the author for permission Violence is discouraged, but not strictly forbidden. Don’t go too much overboard and be sure to put appropriate warnings. Regarding this, asking the author for permission is appreciated Don’t use it for any illegal or harmful purpose, and you’re ok. :) You are allowed to depict the characters of Arianna and Rosario in fanart, as long as it doesn’t contain explicit sexual content (hentai), political views, or anything offensive. You are free to use any illustration of Arianna (and Rosario) available on her website only for videoclips of songs/hanasu where her voicebank is used, as long as you credit the source and/or the author (by the name Catgirl or nekomukuro). For any other usage, requesting permission is appreciated. Contact info on the blog or in the readme file inside the voice bank zip. Technical Information Additional Notes If you ever upload something with her on YouTube, PLEASE use the tag "UTAUArianna". Arianna and Leone are too common names and words and will bring up a lot of unrelated videos so don't use them in the tags. Thanks. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks from Italy Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Mixed encoded UTAUloids